Noob Kafejo Termino
Noob Kafejo Termino is a OC made by and based out of XDAGSS1 and is (probably) never going to make into DB Appearance: Noob Kafejo Termino is a noob who wears a rainbow hero mask, a N-Force Shirt and uses a staff that can do all sorts of spells. Personality: Noob Kafejo Termino tends to remain really serious most of the time but he is also very kind and cheerfull towards the N-Force. Upgrades: Increase Health (+15 health each upgrade) Decrease Cooldowns (- 0.2 cooldown each upgrade) More Power! (+ 10 dmg and 0.5 lifesteal each upgrade) 1/1/1 Bonus: Get Q ability. 15/15/15 Bonus: Speed increased by 5 and get G ability. 50/50/50 Bonus: Get Z, X, C abilities, your staff gets lightning particles and this music playing around him after activation -> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvYMDONxDc4 )https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvYMDONxDc4 Relationships: Noob Kafejo Termino really likes N-Force. He goes well with the members in there and always ready to solve problems within the group. He also likes Fidgetto's drawings. Friends with Eggo becouse Eggo saved Kafejo's life. He prefers to go on missions alone due fearing hurt his teammates. Moveset1 Staff: Moveset2 Melee: Moveset3 Gun: Backstory: Kafejo was a normal kid with a good family but one day everything changed. His family got murdered leaving him orphan. His School grades turned crap, his friends started to hate him leaving him completely alone and excluded from society. Kafejo was all by himself and since he was hated by everybody, he left his city and decided to explore the world. He saw many places, cities, people but everything he saw was meaningless to him. And soon after those events, he got tired of that life he had so he decided to climb up a mountain to explore it. While exploring, he found a very cool staff and decided to keep it. After hours of exploring the mountain he decided to move to a near forest where he found Mr. Wise. Mr. Wise asked Kafejo what he was doing in that forest alone and Kafejo told Mr. Wise what happened. After some thinking, Mr. Wise asked Kafejo if he wanted to join his cause and Kafejo interested decided to go with him. After a few hours traveling through the forest, they reached a secret base with a few noobs in it. Mr. Wise asked Kafejo to introduce himself to them. After some introductions Mr. Wise took Kafejo to a room where he would be transformed into a noob. After some hours the transformation was complete. Mr. Wise announced that Kafejo would be part of the N-Force. Mr. Wise told Kafejo that he would need some sort of code name and soon after he decided that his name would be Noob Kafejo Termino. Some days later after of joining N-Force, Kafejo decided that N-Force would be is new family and would do everything he could to protect it and some hours later Mr. Wise told Kafejo to follow him and thus he showed Kafejo three different Flames Of Fate (FoF), those were Aether, Agni and Flux. Mr. Wise told Kafejo to choose one but he tripped, falling over the FoF touching and absorving them all. Kafejo became extremly sick and no one knew if he was going to survive until one of the noobs named Eggo came up to him and used healing magic. Some hours later, Kafejo woke up. He needed know what was going on, so he decided ask what happened then the noobs explained to him that he got sick due to absorving multiple elements but Eggo healed him. After that Kafejo went looking for Eggo to thank him for saving his life. He found Eggo in the kitchen, cooking as always. After 2 hours thanking Eggo for saving his life Mr. Wise called Kafejo to a training room where he would become strong and fight for the N-Force. He had to choose between a Revolver and a knife. Kafejo choosed the gun and started to train with it. Later on that day, Mr. Wise found Kafejo's staff and asked him where did he find it. Kafejo replied that he found it on a mountain he explored. Mr. Wise explained Kafejo that the staff he had could be used as a weopon aswell then Kafejo went training with the staff and he learned that he could use his elements and the staff to attack the enemy. Kafejo also learned close quarters combat abilities so he wouldn't be defeated easily. Some weeks later Kafejo was asked to unleash his maximum power. The sky got filled with clouds and the whole forest started flashing, right after that Kafejo unleashed his ultimate attack on the Metal dummy, destroying it completely. Mr. Wise told him that he was ready to go on missions with other noobs but Kafejo refused to due to fearing that he would hurt his allies if he went with them so he decided to do missions alone. Fan made acts: Nomal playthrough: You encounter Noob Kafejo Termino at one of his missions and fight him. Anomaly time skip: You enter a weird machine taking you and the alliance to another dimension where you find a place completely destroyed and overcome with Chaos and with Noob Kafejo Termino in the middle it. Boss fight: When doing the normal playthrough he only uses Moveset1 Staff and Kafejo Rush, Dash from the Moveset2 Melee (He doesn't use any of his 50/50/50 abilites) and does have 130,000 HP in full servers. If doing the anomaly version he will use everything he has got, including heaven strike (On this boss fight version he using Heaven strike and Power Up! won't hurt him) and he will have 550,000 HP in full servers. rewards Noob Kafejo Termino for free Trivia: Noob Kafejo Termino was one of the first members in the N-Force. His name was originally going to be Noob Ryder. He is based of many games and characters. Notes: This was my first OC, don't bother much with it.... Changelog: * Removed "Chaos Termino" Teaser. (Not going to be finished anytime soon...) Category:N-Force Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neuling Users